My Lord
by DracoSgirl674
Summary: I would do anything for My Lord. Anything. I would follow him to the ends of the earth. I would die for him. I would kill for him. But most of all, i would love him. And have him love me back. My Lord


**Good morning**

I woke up and peeked at my alarm clock: 8:00 am. Good, my husband should be gone by now. I sit up and glance at the familiar face resting in his frame on my night table. I sighed. I knew for sure, its love.

I got up slowly and made my way to my bathroom. My heart sank as it did each morning as I stopped to gaze at another photograph of him. It could never be.

The Dark Lord, Voldemort, MY Lord, has said it many a time, love makes you weak. Yet it was love that made me strong. But I had successfully hidden it for years, knowing that if I showed any of it, I would immediately be killed. So I never showed it. Never.

As the hot water ran over my shoulders, I felt the familiar urge to sing. Nobody knew I could sing, or how I longed to do it every minute of my life. Ever since I was I small child, I have longed to hit the stage, but no, I have chosen my path, long ago, and there was no turning back.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Woke up today _

_Feeling the way I always do _

_Oh, oh, oh_

As the words pored out of my mouth, I felt an overwhelming sense of joy flow out too.

_Hungry for something _

_That I can't eat _

_When I hear the beat _

When I was alone and could sing to my hearts content, it made me feel so much younger. Sometimes I sit and daydream about how my life would have been if I had made better choices. Oh how I longed to go back in time.

_The rhythm of town _

_Starts calling me down _

_It's like a message from _

_High above _

To tell you the truth, I really miss my cousin, Sirius Black. I still can't believe that I killed him. How could I do that?

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Pulling me out _

_To the smiles and the _

_Streets that I love _

I mean, I would kill for my Lord, but still. My very own cousin. I still blame myself for that, but I have tried to let it go. I honestly didn't mean to push in behind the veil. I swear.

_Good morning Voldemort _

_Every day's like an open door _

_Every night is a fantasy _

_Every sound's like a symphony _

Not to mention his brother, Regulus. I still can't admit to myself that he must be dead. My Lord has told me that it was not him that killed the boy. Then what could have happened to him? I hope he is in hiding. I hope he stays safe. But every day without news from him, I bit of my faith slips out. I'm starting to run low.

_Good morning Voldemort _

_And some day when I take to the floor _

_The world's gonna wake up and see _

_Voldemort and me_

As I step out of the shower, I rapped a fluffy green towel around myself. I shudder at the color. I walk across the room to my wardrobe and pick out a long pink gown. My favorite color.

Crossing the room back to my vanity, and brush my long black hair into a lose ponytail, and smile at myself in the mirror. Nobody had seen me smile in years. I hid the real me deep down.

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Look at my hair _

_What "do" can compare with mine today? _

_Oh, oh, oh, _

As I walk down winding staircase, I continue to sing loudly, as I knew no else was there.

_I've got my hairspray and radio _

_I'm ready to go _

And I don't care what those stupid house elves think. My husband is probably already kneeling at the Dark Lords feet.

_The rats on the street _

_All dance round my feet _

_They seem to say _

_"Bella, it's up to you" _

That stupid jerk. I abhor my husband. That should be me. I should be there, standing proud beside my Lord. Not that stupid cowardly git.

_So, oh, oh _

_Don't hold me back _

_'Cause today all my dreams will come true _

I pointed at random house elves I saw as I sang the next part, laughing.

_Good morning Voldemort _

_There's the flasher who lives next door _

_There's the bum on his bar room stool _

_They wish me luck on my way to the pool _

I hate my husband. I've never loved him. Our marriage was arranged. I hate my parents, the whole world, everybody.

_Good morning Voldemort _

_And some day when I take to the floor _

_The world's gonna wake up and see _

_Voldemort and me _

Except**him**. He's like my light in the dark. Well, more like my dark in the light. giggle

_I know every step _

_I know every song _

_I know there's a place where I belong_

The house elves stare at me like I have mental problems, as I continue to spin and dance my way down the hall, passed the study and into the library, to fetch my favorite book, Broadway musicals of the 1930's.

_I see all those party lights shining ahead _

_So someone invite me _

_Before I drop dead!_

I start to make my way towards the sitting room; which is probably one of my favorite rooms in this dark lonely manor. With the doors closed and the fire lit, it actually makes the room quite warm.

_So, Oh, Oh_

_Give me a chance _

_'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star _

_Oh, oh, oh_

I admit it. I don't mind Harry Potter himself. And as for muggles and mud bloods, I don't actually care what happens to them.

_Something inside of me makes me move _

_When I hear the groove _

_The world tells me no _

_But my feet tell me go! _

The filth in this world or so some people call them; can live in peace for all I care. But I would die to serve the man I love. And I will do anything for him. I would and will follow him to the edge of the earth. Anywhere. Anything.

_It's like a drummer inside my heart _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Don't make me wait _

_One more moment for my life to start... _

I love this time of the day. When my husband is gone, it makes me feel so alive. Every girl needs some alone time. I get more than most, but that suits me just fine. I'm having the time of my life just pretending to be a movie star.

_I love you Voldemort _

_Every day's like an open door _

_Every night is a fantasy _

_Every sound's like a symphony _

I start to play on my invisible guitar about now.

_And I promise Voldemort_

_That some day when _

_I take to the floor _

_The world's gonna wake up and see_

The house elves are making weird gestures at me, like I should be worried about something. Like they don't want me to go in there, but there are comfy chairs in there!

_Gonna wake up and see _

_Voldemort and me..._

_Voldemort and me... _

As I open the door, I finish the last line of the song.

_Voldemort and me!_

Stepping into the room, I find myself face to face with my husband, Rodolphus Lestrange and the very man I love, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, You-know-who, call him what you want, it won't change the way I feel about him. Their eyes bulged as they took in what I was wearing. Pink. With a capital p.

My husband opened his mouth to yell at me, but he didn't get further than, "Bellatrix…" before he was shushed by the Dark Lord. I gazed into Voldemort's eyes, and… was that love I saw? I looked down at my feet, knowing it was my imagination.

I turned to flee the room, but Voldemort was faster. He grabbed my wrist in almost a, loving way? No, that couldn't be.

"You…you…do you…? He asked me, staring into my dark eyes, seeming to have lost his sense of speech.

I felt like I couldn't breathe either. I stared down at my feet, and nodded, as tears slipped down my cheeks. I waited, expecting the blows, the pain, the suffering to begin. My love, I had exposed it. Nothing happened.

I finally looked up at him, just in time for his lips to crash down on mine in a sweet kiss.

Rodolphus stormed out of the room.

As we pulled apart, I whispered to him, "I love you".

He seemed shocked at first, and took a step away from me, before making up his mind; he gave me a short loving kiss and smiled. Wrapping his arms around me, he said, "I love you too Bella".

I felt my heart melt.

**A/N: so…what do you think. Leave a review please. The song is good morning Baltimore from the movie hairspray. I just changed it to Voldemort instead. By the way… could somebody please make me a banner??**


End file.
